Everlasting: Life after Breaking Dawn
by DayshaFanpire101
Summary: This if life after breaking dawn, the cullens moved to Toronto Canada, Renesmee and Jacob are married and there hving issues, and Bella found a new friend at school, and is Edward jealous? Read and Reveiw! no lemons! and I don't own Twilight!


_**Everlasting:Life after Breaking Dawn**_

_**Preface**_

_**Life changes, Then you get close to the person and say goodbye, and it's starts right back over,**_

_**WOW THAT SUCKS.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Our new life.**_

_**It's been 20 years since I've been a vampire. Renesmee hit full growth so she's 17 and married Jacob, Seth always come over because he loves the Cullens.. My dad died from an Illiness back in 2015 My mom Died of a plane crash in 2012. And Jakes dad died in 2022 from old age. We've been in forks a little longer because carlise took a diffent job in port angeles in 2025 so we get to stay a litte longer. I finished college and got my bachelors degree and my medical degree. It's 2030 and Carlise think it's time for us to move, to Toronto,Canada and were leaving less than 2 days.**_

_**"Jacob have you packed yet, I know you hate packing baby but were leaving tomarrow sweetie." Nessie mumbled in the other room,It was still kinda akward seeing Jacob and Nessie together, **__**MARRIED, **__**just the thought of it like I was inlove it him, I **__**kissed him**__**. But Nessie didn't knew I want her have a happy life. Seth is coming also but he will meet us in the morning. He want to spend time with him family before he goes. But as for jacob we **__**were **__**his family, this was all he had.**_

_**"Bella, love are you packed" Edward said in his soothing voice**_

_**"Yes edward, I just can't believe were moving!, I love traveling."**_

_**"Of course you do, ive been to Toronto plenty of times, now come on we gotta say goodbye to the cottage and head to the main house."**_

_**Edward said and Jacob herd him and he was the first one that left. Then Nessie said goodbye to her room and we all left.**_

_**We got to the main houseand everyone was packed, we were ready for tomarrow. We started playing Cherades and board games and we also make fun Nessie and Jacob sex life. They was embarressed.**_

_**The next day Seth came and We drove to Seattle Airport it was a gloomy rainy day, and as for Toronto it was snowing. Everyone was staring they just couldnt keep there eyes off of us at the airport.**_

_**When we arrive everything was so diffrent and we had 3 cars waiting outside of us. 1 Mini Copper and Crysler Mini Van and a red convertable, must been rosalie. When we drove to our new home it was big with a total of 6 bedrooms, 2 in each room. Jacob and Nessie were upstairs with me and Edward. Carlise and Esme were on the first floor. And second floor was Rose and Emmet with Alice and Jasper and Seth had his own room in the basement, He seemed siked about that.**_

_**We went to Lakehurst Highschool a few hours later to register.**_

_**When we got there school had already ended so no students were there.**_

_**"Hi I'm carlise, this is my wife Esme. We wanted to enroll our kids into school" Carlise said. and the guy wich was the principal looked at us in shocked.**_

_**"Come into my office"He said and Edward an us all sat down.**_

_**"Edward so how were going to be 'presented' this time" I said**_

_**"Me, Nessie and Alice are Birth siblings. all adopeted when we were young. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and they are there god children of Carlise and Esme and there family dided years ago. You and Emmet are siblings and were Esme's nieces and decided to stay with us 2 years ago and Jacob and Seth are brothers of course and they are also Godchildren of Carlise and Esme."**_

_**"Interesting, so Seth is a Freshman and Me, Nessie, Alice and you are sophmores and Rose, Emmet,Jasper and Jake are Juniors?"**_

_**"Correct" Edward said,at the same time I herd Carlise telling are grades to the prinicpals**_

_**"What helled Jacob and Emmet back?" The principal said in the other room**_

_**"Nothing they just grow fast,"**_

_**"My apoligies, I always jump to conlusions" **_

_**"It's ok, and It's somthing else I need to tell you. They formed Realtionships with each other, Edward and Bella, Jacob and Renesmee, Emmet and Rose, and Alice and Jasper. But I promise they don't show PDA in plublic. and there well behaved kids"**_

_**"Edward whats the principal thinking?" Alice said**_

_**"He said these 'Hoodlums' don't look like they will behave. And is that incest?', he's very nerves, hahha"**_

_**We all laughed. We stoped when we herd him open the door.**_

_**"Your going to enjoy it here. See you guys tomarrow" He said**_

_**It didn't took long for us to get house**_

_**"Wow going back to school after 20 years, I feel a hell alot dumb" Jacob said**_

_**"Don't say that sweetie your never dumb" Nessie said**_

_**"Bella common!, were going to the mall!" Alice yelled**_

_**"NO! you know I hate shopping!" I said i souded like i was singing**_

_**"Common Ness you don't want to look ragadey on your very first day of school!" Alice said, it was really nessie first day and she was very happy about that**_

_**"Ok, common Bella! It wouldnt be fun without you!" Nessie nevered call me mom after her she hit fulled growth. It was ok though.**_

_**"Well ok, but I pick **__**my**__** outfits!'**_

_**When we got back we bought loads of clothes.**_

_**Alice kept her promised and let me pick out my owns clothes.**_

_**The next day Me, Edward, Nessie, Jake,and Seth drove in the mini van. **_

_**Jasper, Rose and Emmet rode in her convertable.**_

_**"Omg! I can't believe your going to school Nessie I'm going to cry!"**_

_**Alice said, Nessie wore black skinny pants, with reds pumps, along with a blouse she added a button down jacket to go with the weather.**_

_**I wore a button blue plaid shirt with gray skinny pants i had hightop converse with a big sweater. **_

_**"Aunt Alli your embarressing me!" Nessie shouted**_

_**"Ness, leave your aunt alone, I can't blame he, your smokin'." Jake said he made her blush.**_

_**"Thanks jacob I guess you deserve a kiss" **_

_**When we got in,Edward went into the office to get our sceduales**_

_**Me and edward went to our first class, Trig.**_

_**"Hi you must be the Cullens, here go your books and you can sit over there edward by, Laya, Laya raise your hand, and you Isabella you sit by Zaro. Zaro raise your hand." I sat bye Zaro, what a weird name, He had bushy curly hair he was brunette and he was one of those skater dudes.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Zaro. Are you Isabella."**_

_**"Bella, just bella." Starting off at a new school again and everyone is calling me Bella, My new ID saids Bella not Isabella so I was offically named Bella Cullen**_

_**"Sorry, so where your from?"**_

_**"America, the state i was in was washington."**_

_**"Oh cool. I never been to America,"**_

_**Zaro wasn't like the other guys I was desprate to what he was thinking**_

_**"Here start on this and if you don't finish then do it for homework" The teacher said, I easily new how to do this.**_

_**When the bell ranged I rushed out to see edward. **_

_**"Hey honey, can I ask you somthing?"**_

_**"Yeah anything, wassup?"**_

_**"Well I was really wondering what was Zaro thinking?, was it bad thoughts? "**_

_**"No, he's a really nice guy."**_

_**"Awesome, now I gotta Jett. I got class with Nessie"**_

_**"Ok bye love"**_

_**My next class was science Nessie was stoked to see me**_

_**"Hey Bella, wow these guys here are digusting! they just be checking me out, only if Jake was here to see, it will be really hot"**_

_**"Hahahha now common' lets go get a seat."**_

_**Me and Nessie sat bye these guys, who seemed fond of Nessie**_

_**"hey, I'm micheal, this is Jaren,'." Jaren looked very tan and a short hair cut but was really buff, not buff like Jake but buff, Micheal he was also buff but pale like I was when I was human but his hair came to his shoulders, he looked one of those guys that should be a rock band forming as there drummer.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Bella, and this Is Renesmee"**_

_**"Well you guys are smokin' hot can we get your number?"**_

_**"Excuse me?" Nessie said, she sounded pissed**_

_**"I thought we can hang out later you know"**_

_**"No you don't know, next time you wanna 'Flirt' with me and my sister, Imma cut off your balls and put them into a blender!, do you understand" Nessie said and they turned around I can't believe Nessie said that, she was awesome! They also mumbles under there breathe it souded like 'we can do better'.**_

_**"Omg Nessie I didnt know you had it in you" I wispered**_

_**"Me neither!, ahaha I love you bella"**_

_**"Love you to sweetheart" When the class was over Jacob and Edward was waiting out side the door and we ran into there arms**_

_**"Hey, How was class you guys?, " Edward said**_

_**"Good but those too guys are disgusting and Nessie had to tell him off, I didnt know she had it inner!"**_

_**"What she said?" Jake said, he was really happy that nessie did that**_

_**"I said if you ever flirt with me and my sister Imma cut your balls off" Nessie said**_

_**We all giggled, the I pointed out the guys, I told Edward don't say nothing so we made out in front of them so Did jake and Nessie. They looked into shocked and they walked away.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**THE TRUTH**_

_**When we got Home I went to my room and I found a book on my dresser. It was a book album, It was in my scenior year when my dad bought me a camera. I rushed down stairs in superspeed!**_

_**"YOU GUYS!, YOU GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!"**_

_**"What is it bella?," Carlise said**_

_**"It's a scrap book of pictures! from my birthday remember alice!"**_

_**I fliped through the pages of all my friends from forks then I came across the pick of me and Edward at my birthday party alice thru**_

_**"Oh remember that, that was hell, alice thru the party"**_

_**"Wow mom you look beautiful human, and thats kinda offensive to aunt Alice"**_

_**"No Nessie that was hell I'll agree with Bella on this one"**_

_**Then I fliped the a picture with me and Jake, when he had his hair long**_

_**"What the hell!, is that Jake!, My husband! his hair is sooooooo long! Nessie screamed**_

_**"Yes thats him **__**before **__**he was a werewolf, and had no tattoo. He was so inacent and He was soo inlove with Bella," Seth said, Nessie was shocked**_

_**"Seth!" Me, Alice said at the same time**_

_**"Wait what he say!, **__**INLOVE!,**__** you never told me about this!-"**_

_**"I can explain Ness" Jacob said **_

_**"OK GO AHEAD BECAUSE THIS SEEMS REALLY GOOD!"**_

_**"Well before you was born, me and Bella was bestfriends, and I was inlove her. Right before she graduate I kissed her trying to make her go out with me, she punched me for kissing her but she broke her hand. remember when she told you about the newborns?'"**_

_**"Uhuh" nessie said**_

_**"well right before we fought we made out, and thats the truth."**_

_**"I cant believe you havent told me you was in love with my mother!, Edward! how did you feel when your wife kissed him!"**_

_**"Well i knew she loved me more, and she was just trying to get her friend back" Edward said**_

_**"Do you here yourself!, that disgusting!"**_

_**"Now Nessie, when he'd imprinted on you I went crazy, I thought it was wrong because he was just inlove with me, and you was a baby. Did you know how I felt?"**_

_**"Well you guys are all pethetic! I cant believe you Jake. My mom!, you guys are disgusting!"**_

_**and she ran out the door...**_

_**"Nessie, was gone to long where did you think she went?" Rosalie said, she was really worried**_

_**"I don't know its been 3 hours, Jake you take the north Hemiphere, Edward the south and emmett the north, I'll take the west.**_

_**"Mom?" I her Nessie called in the wet rainy woods**_

_**"Renesmee?,"**_

_**"I'm over here mom!"**_

_**Sooned found her was sitting on a rock, she was really bloody**_

_**"Ness what happened!, you all bloody!"**_

_**"I was huntig, you know i don't hunt often, so I dont know how **__**eat **__**proper"**_

_**"Of course Nessie"**_

_**"I'm soo sorry mom, i didn't mean to bash on you and Jake like that, it's not my fault the past was diffrent from the present, would you forgive me?"**_

_**"Nessie, your my daughter of course I forgive you."**_

_**"Thanx Bella"**_

_**"Nessie, you how you got that nickname?"**_

_**"Nessie?, How?"  
>"Jacob named you that because he said you name was a mouthful, hahahaah"<br>"O wow, ahahah"**_

_**We stand out there for an hour talking about non senese then we went back home**_

_**"Nessie!, I was worried!" Jake yelled**_

_**"I'm so sorry, for not telling you!"**_

_**"No you try not to hurt me it's alright"**_

_**"I love you"**_

_**"I love you too jake".**_


End file.
